Complications
Complications is the 3rd episode in Fazbear Family. It was released April 23rd, 2019. Plot Toy Chica is exploring around until she suddenly hear BB's annoying laughter. She looks around, looking for the noise but then spots him in front of her, she picks him up and throws him across the room. Toy Chica continues to walk around but then she notices the parts and service room, as she gets closer to investigate the matter, Golden Freddy appears behind her, telling her to step away from the door. She refuses and asks who he is which results into them then both insulting each other. Toy Chica is offended by Golden Freddy's last words and then asks him to answer her question, to which he simply tells her that she took everything from him and that he's taking it back from them. Toy Chica then initiates a fight with Golden Freddy to defend herself and to put a stop to Golden Freddy's madness, however Golden Freddy plays dirty and teleports behind her, which results her being body slammed and stomped on. The last scene is her body being pulled away to the parts and service room (possibly that one of the withered animatronics came to her aid.) Trivia * There is noticeable clipping issues with toy chica's hands. Especially when she's in the confrontation with Golden Freddy. * The first ever episode to improve on walking animation and speed. * This is the first episode to not include all the toys, 2nd being the puppet since he does not appear at all in episode 2. * When Golden Freddy throws toy chica to the ground, you can notice her fly above him for a quick second, then when he slams her down his arms kind of clip into a weird position. This is a very common mistake when people use rigs as they don't position them right or they don't bother to move the hands. * There is multiple lighting changes in some scenes, not sure if it was bug or something. * There is a quick flash between the transition scene of golden freddy and toy chica talking. * This is the first episode to not use a title card for it's intro. * The shortest episode ever made in the entire series so far. * When Toy Chica throws balloon boy, you can notice her arms kind of glitch. It was an unintentional error in the animation when Katie was trying to work with rigs. * The thumbnail surprisingly features Shadow Bonnie, but he does not appear at all in the episode. It was obvious the thumbnail was made quickly just to appease to jwrfan. * Toy Chica's model is noticeably different as well this time around, she went back to her modell from the pilot episode. * Some subtitles were changed to make things simpler than what they actually sound in the text to speech. * It took over 8 hours (total) + another hour to create and render the whole episode, 20 minutes to render on adobe premiere and edit, another 18 minutes to upload and publish to youtube. * This is the first time Katie (Animator for this episode) attempted with walking rigs. * When Toy Chica is dragged off, her head violently moves a certain way, but as it continues her head begins to clip through the floor. * And if you look closely, you can see that her hands are floating a little :) Category:Episodes